LOONEY TUNES: SECOND SEASON
by LooneyAces
Summary: 5 years after the Circum-Pacific War, Daffy and his family are preparing to celebrating Chirstmas. However, Belkan Grey Men terrorists are planning to kill those who are family or friends of the Razgriz and those who stands in their way. It's now up to Daffy to stop them, but not without help from his LRF comrades and his own daughter. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Tinana

**Hello everyone, LooneyAces here with another new story. This is the third story in the Shattered Skies Universe where Daffy is the main character. But here's a twist. Daffy and Tina's daughter Tinana Duck, who made her first appearance in LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR and was a minor character in that story will have a major role in this story. Tina will be in the story as well. Anyway, Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Tinana.

It is early morning in Brooklyn, New York in the year 2045, and it is Chirstmas season. At a certain house, Daffy and Tina Duck were decorating the house to raise their Christmas spirit. Although Christmas is suppose to be a wonder time of the year, it hasn't been for Daffy, Tina. It has been 5 years since the Circum-Pacific War and Daffy and Tina haven't heard from their son, Plucky Duck, since. They believe he is part of a mysterious squadron that once flew over New York airspace to destroy a satellite that was set to destroy the city. Now they can only see their daughter, who lives in the city. Daffy, Tina and their daughter aren't the only ones affected. Their next door neighbors Bugs and Lola Bunny is also experiencing the same. They also haven't heard from their three kids since the war and although the news still reports that they where shot down, they also believe that they are also part of the mysterious squadron that are known as the 'Demons of Razgriz', since there was a news article that was released last year that talks about that squadron. Anyway, Daffy and Tina were decorating the Chirstmas tree.

"All right, Tina. Time for you to do the honors by putting the star on the top of the tree." Daffy said.

"Thnaks, babe." Tina said.

Tina places the star on the top of the tree. Once she climbed doen the latter, Daffy lights the tree up. Daffy and Tina admires their work.

"It's looks beautiful." Tina said.

"It may be beautiful, but you are more beautiful to me." Daffy said mentioning to Tina said.

"Oh Daffy, I'm glad to have a husband like you." Tina said.

"And I'm glad to have a beautiful wife like you." Daffy said.

Both were about to kiss when there came a knock on the door. Tina goes to answer it.

"Tinana!" Tina said.

"Hi, Mom." Tinana said.

Tinana is Daffy and Tina's daughter. She looks like Tina when she was younger. Yellow feathers, brown hair, and black eyes, and light orange beak and legs. She was wearing a denim blue skirt and a Christmas sweater.

"Come in, it's freezing outside." Tina said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm not cold, and besides, I like the snow." Tinana said.

Tinana went inside the house and walks to the living room where Daffy was.

"Hey, sweetie." Daffy greeted.

"Hi, daddy." Tinana said.

Tinana then saw the tree,

"Wow, the Chirstmas tree looks beautiful." Tinana said.

"Yeah, we just finished it." Daffy said.

Daffy, Tina, and Tinana look at the tree to adored it, but Tinana gets saddened.

"I wish Plucky was here so that we can celebrate Christmas together." Tinana said.

"I know. I always pray to God so that we can see him again." Daffy said.

"Not to mention my good friends Blaze, Lexi and Junior, and Cassandra too, although she left the city to find Blaze." Tinana said.

"I know, I still feel bad for Bugs and Lola." Daffy said.

"Don't forget Alvin and Veronica. After all, Clyde got killed during the war." Tina said.

"I miss him, too." Tinana said.

"I sure hope the US and Russian government brings all of those Belkan Grey Men terrorists to justice." Daffy said.

"Yeah..." Tinana said.

After a few minutes of talking, father and daughter were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Daffy asked.

"Kevin's fine." Tinana said.

"Are you two gonna do anything this year?" Daffy asked.

"Kevin said he's gonna take me to Times Square for the New Year's party. You know, seeing that ball drop for the new year/" Tinana said.

"I hope you get on TV." Daffy said, making Tinana laugh.

"I should. After all, you were the leader of the famous Looney Resistance Force. Your force is one of the most famous and successful resistance forces during the American-Continental War." Tinana said.

'And don't forget that I stop a terrorist threat back in 2018." Daffy said.

"And that too." Tinana said.

Father and daughter chat for a few minutes. Both then look each other in the eyes. The memories they had together mostly due to Tinana having some of Daffy's personality. And Daffy hopes to have more memories with his only daughter. But what he don't know is that he will soon see himself in Tinana as a fighter.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: LRF Exhibit

**Sorry I took so long. I was busy working on my other stories. Anyway, here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: LRF Exhibit.

Daffy and Tinana were still chatting about current events before Daffy decided to go out for a while.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm going to the American Continental War museum and I was wondering with you wanted to come with me?" Daffy asked.

"Sure." Tinana replied.

With that, father and daughter went out and head for the museum in the city.

"Welcome to the American Continental War museum." the lady on the PA said.

Daffy and Tinana walked through the lobby.

"I heard that there is a LRF exhibit in here." Tinana said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Daffy said.

"Yeah, they opened it last month. This is actually the first time going to the exhibit." Tinana said.

"Well, let's go check it out." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy and Tinana walked around the museum until they finally found the exhibit that honors the Looney Resistance Force. Daffy was surprise with all the pictures, footage and displays that he sees. While exploring, Daffy and Tinana were listening to the man on the PA as he talks about LRF, but mostly himself.

"A hero to the nation. The story of the Looney Resistance Force, better known as the LRF, is one of honor, bravery, and patriotism." the man on the PA said.

While walking, Daffy also make sure to he doesn't get attention, so he puts on a baseball cap. He still listens to the PA.

"Bullied in middle school due to his personality in Acmetropolis, West Virginia, Daffy Duck decided to take martial art lessons so that he can learn self defense, not knowing that this will help him lead the LRF to victory years later." the man on the PA said.

While listening and watching his surroundings, Daffy noticed a kid, an anthro duck, looking at him, as he is surprise to see Daffy. Daffy smiles at him before putting his index finger to his mouth, signaling him not to let anyone know that he's here. the kid nods in agreement.

Daffy and Tinana continue to explore the exhibit, looking at footage of the LRF fighting the Erusean Army with US Army troops when Acmetropolis was being liberated. They continued to listen to the PA.

"During the Erusean occupation in Acmetropolis, the LRF did secret missions, to prepare for the US counterattack, including bombing the runway of the FEAF's elite Yellow Squadron, which would eventually lead to the death of one of their members after Stonehenge was destroyed by Mobius Squadron. They were also friends with the members of the Yellow Squadron, mostly Dave Bunny, known as Yellow 13, Daisy Bunny, known as Yellow 4, and Stepan Bunny, known as Yellow 12 and a future member of the LRF. Daffy also became friends with Erusean Army soldiers Otto Neumann and Johann Schultz." The PA said.

Daffy then saw a huge picture of him and the other LRF members, with the American flag in the background.

"During the Emancipation of Acmetropolis, the LRF were battle tested, and Daffy and his LRF quickly rose to fame and fight against the Erusean Army at Route 7 of Acmetropolis Univeristy to help the US forces liberate Acmetropolis. But for Daffy, he was on a personal mission during the battle. His mission: taking down Captain Herman Stockente, an Erusean Army soldier who was responsible for executing members of the American Resistance during the occupation." the PA said while Daffy and Tinana saw footage of Daffy fighting Herman at Route 7.

Daffy then saw a picture of Tina in the exhibit while listening to the PA.

"Dating since high school, Tina Russo Duck and Daffy Duck were madly in love with each other and Daffy vowed that he'll always protect her. Tina supported Daffy when he formed the LRF and Tina is one reason for Daffy to form the LRF." the PA said.

While continuing to listen to the PA, Daffy and Tinana then saw a picture of Daffy and Bugs and footage of the two of them together.

"Best friends since toddlerhood, Bugs Bunny, who is famously known as Mobius 1, and Daffy Duck were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Bugs was able to help Daffy and the LRF when they were pinned down by enemy fire at Route 7 during the Emancipation of Acmetropolis. Thinking that he got killed when he actually wasn't during the war, Bugs is the other reason Daffy formed the LRF."

Daffy and Tinana then went into a small room with benches where there was a screen and it was showing Tina doing a interview on Daffy.

"That was a difficult time for me, but Daffy was able to comfort me. After he formed the LRF, I said to him that I will support him all the way to the end, even if we end up getting killed. But Daffy fought his way and defeat the enemy. Ever since, Daffy has changed my life. As a matter of fact, he change my life ever since I met him. Ever since I married him, he has become the light in my life and I always love him dearly, and I am always prepared to face the dangers with him." Tina said on the screen while Daffy and Tinana were watching.

After watching the interview, Daffy and Tinana continued to explore the exhibit while still listening to the PA.

"Daffy went back to action again with only Alvin as the original LRF member, and former Yellow Squadron member Stepan Bunny becoming a new member of the LRF. Along with his wife Tina, and FBI agents Matthews and Robinson, Daffy and the few members of the LRF were able to defeat the remnant members of Free Erusea, the Erusean resistance/terrorist organization that was destroyed by Bugs Bunny in 2016. Daffy and the LRF fought the remnants at a shipyard in Brooklyn, New York. During the battle, Daffy also took down Hans Stockente, an former Erusean Army soldier and Herman Stockente's twin brother."

Afterwards, Daffy and Tinana continue to walk around the musuem, learning more about the American Continental War of 2012-2013 and the aftermaths of that war. For Tinana, she knows one thing, her father and her mother had experienced the war, the occupation, the dangers, and yes, the aftermaths of it. She is proud of her father and she once said that if there was another threat in with the LRF gets involved, she wants to help too. But for right now, the only thing Tinana wants is for her brother and her friends to come back because she knows that they're alive and that they're hiding in the country somewhere, but that will soon change.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Car Chase

**Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Car Chase.

In the city of Manhattan, Alvin is doing his usual patrols in his police cruiser. Having serving in the NYPD, Alvin loves his job. Anyway, Alvin is doing patrols making sure the city is protected. He knows that he and the NYPD will be very busy this weekend as the President of the Principality of Belka will be visiting New York City to meet with the US Secretary of State at the United Nations HQ this weekend. Alvin has one thing in mind for this, and that is the Circum-Pacific War 5 years ago. Ever since his son died in Pittsburgh, Alvin has a huge hatred for the terrorist organization known as the Belkan Grey Men, which are the ones that actually got his son killed, instead of the Russians, and he hopes that this special division, made up of American and Russian forces, and formed by the US and Russian governments, will bring these terrorists to justice. Anyway, Alvin was driving through 5th Avenue patroling the streets.

"All units, be advised, we got a crash near the Rockefeller Center." the police officer on the radio said.

"This is Delta 3-1, I'm heading there now." Alvin said on the radio.

Alvin continues to drive through 5th Avenue until he comes up to a red light. As he waits for the light to turn green, a black SUV pulls aside of his car. Alvin then looks to see the men inside the SUV staring at him. Alvin looks at them with confusion. Afterwards, the light turns green and the black SUV with the men drives away. Just as Alvin is about to drive, a black Hummer slams into his car, spinning it out of control. After stopping, Alvin checks to see how much damage is done to his car, but before he can do that, more cars and SUVs move in on him. The people who were in the cars and SUVs came out, wearing grey camo attire. The men were also armed with machine guns. They started firing on Alvin's car. Luckly, Alvin didn't get shot. Then, another car came and ram into his cruiser. The car keeps doing that until Alvin gets his machine gun in the passenger seat and starts firing on the fugitives, killing some of them. He also managed to disabled some of there cars in the progress, eithering destroying their engines and tires, or making them explode. Alvin then hits the gas pedal and speeds off. The fugitives got in their vehicles and chases after him. Alvin contacts the station.

"This is Delta 3-1, I'm under attack by unknown fugitives! I need reinforcements!" Alvin said.

"Delta 3-1, we got reinforcements heading towards your position." the police officer on the radio said.

Alvin contiunes to drive through 5th Avenue while the fugitives chases after him. Alvin has to change lanes in order to pass through the cars in front of him. The fugitives did the same. Afterwards, Alvin has to stop as cars are waiting on a red light. This allow some of the camo men to come out of their vehicles and starts shooting at Alvin's car, causing panic to the people walking down the street. Alvin had no choice but to push the cars in front of him in order to get away. The shooters were still shooting at him. Alvin then grabs his pistol and mange to kill one of them. Alvin then puts his car into reverse and backs his car up towards the other shooters, ramming them over before putting his car to drive and speed off. Alvin turns at 23rd Street, with the fugitive still going after him in their vehicles. One of them sticks out of the window and shoots at Alvin, missing him. The shooter continues to shoot at him. Alvin then rams his car into the one of the cars, hoping to make the shooter lose his grip on the gun, but it didn't work. Alvin then immediately grab the guy's wrist while the guy tries to shoot him. Another fugitives car then rams into Alvins car, pinning him. Alvin then punches the guy in the face. Alvin then hits the brakes and stops, while the fugitives continues down the intersection, only for them to get hit and killed by a tractor trailer. Alvin then turns right at Park Avenue, as he tries to get away from the scene and tried to get back to the station as possible.

"This is Delta 3-1, where are those darn reinforcements?!" Alvin asked.

But before Alvin can get a response, he sees a man in the middle of the road. This man was wearing black attire that looks like a LRF uniform, black shirt, a vest that carries weapons, black jeans and black boots, muxh like a black SWAT uniform, but Alvin can see a Belkan flag on the vest and Belkan Air Force roundels on his sleeves. The mans face was covered up with a black scraf and wearing sunglasses. The man was also carried a weapon. Alvin looks with concern. The man then points the weapon towards Alvin's car, and fires a shell, impacting Alvin's car. The blast causes Alvins car to flip foward, while the man moves out of the way. The car lands on the roof and slides a few more seconds before stopping. Alvin was injuried, with a few cuts. He then sees the man starting to approach his car. Alvin needs to get out. Alvin then noticed that the windshield is next to a sewer door. Meanwhile, the man approached Alvin's car. He managed to open the door but when he looked inside, Alvin was gone.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
